


Lay All Your Love On Me - Mamma Mia AU

by VestaDragon



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: ABBA Songs Mentioned, Balin as Tanya, Bilbo as Donna, Bofur as Bill, But Ori and Balin will take the roles of Rosie and Tanya both in different ways, Dwalin as Harry, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Frodo as Sophie, Frodo is half dwarf, Gen, General Audiences for now could change later, I loved this movie and I wanted to see it with the Hobbit characters, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, Modern Middle Earth, More tags to be added, No singing inside the story, Ori as Rosie, Thorin as Sam, Trans Bilbo Baggins, but it will be encouraged for you to have the Mamma Mia playlist around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaDragon/pseuds/VestaDragon
Summary: Frodo Baggins is getting married, and he has invited his three possible dwarrow fathers – but did not tell his Hobbit father. He doesn’t have a death wish. He just wants to fill the hole he has had his whole life. And he’ll know when he sees his father, and everything will be alright in the world.Bilbo already had stress with the wedding, he did NOT need all three of his exes at his Hotel after 20 years. Why would all three show up and on THIS weekend in particular? Valar help him.This will be a weekend no one will soon forget.- Mamma Mia! AU with the Hobbit characters! Enjoy and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Endgame Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Endgame Dwalin/Ori, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Past Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Past Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. PROLOGUE - DREAMS AND INVITATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Hobbit and LOTR characters. I do not own the plot of Mamma Mia nor any of the ABBA songs mentioned here. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Please DO NOT repost to other sites. DO NOT PROFIT WITH MY FICS. Thank you and enjoy!

**PROLOGUE - DREAMS AND INVITATIONS**

~ * ~

_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail_

\- ABBA, "I have a dream"

~ * ~

Under the quiet of the night, a silent figure made his way towards the stables. Most of the animals would have been alerted but upon smelling exactly who it was that wandered like a thief in the night most seem to shake their heads and either go back to sleep or continue eating, almost as if the animals themselves were fondly keeping one of their master's from being discovered.

As the figure approached the last pony on the stable, the moon shining through the open window revealed a young Hobbit as he quickly opened the door and prepared his pony for a ride. Myrtle the Pony was in no way surprised by this, it had not been the first time her master had wanted to go out for a crazy adventure or another, but while she didn't make a sound, she did sniff around her Hobbit to seek out a treat, for surely he didn't expect her to go with his crazy ventures with no reward whatsoever.

She couldn't quickly sniff anything out, and her quiet ney-ing grew more exasperated the further she had to look for an apple. The Hobbit quickly clammed a hand on her mouth (which didn't do much) and went to look for his bag by the door. He took out an apple and presented it to her while he shushed her.

"Alright, I'll give you an apple right now and another when we come back, as well as all the sugar cubes you could ask for if you just keep quiet."

Myrtle was quick to eat up her prized and didn't even whine when he finished tying up her saddle. Taking the reigns, he led her outside of the stable and further away down the main path through The Halls. After 15 minutes and now well beyond the last smials of the small settlement, he finally climbed on her back and led her through the woods in a quick run. As the first rays of the sun shined through, they had arrived at the outskirts of the city of Rhosgobel.

The young Hobbit quickly dismounted and after making sure no one was around yet so early in the morning, approached the solitary red mailbox. He held in his hands three envelopes and as he opened the hatch to push them through, he read once more the names on them.

~

**Bofur, Son of Hadur**

**P.O. Box #1196**

**Moria**

~

**Dwalin, Son of Nami**

**Guard’s Halls #728**

**The Iron Hills**

~

**Thorin, Son of Thráin**

**31 Oakenshield Street**

**Durin Forges Building**

**Outskirts of Erebor**

~

He sends a quick prayer to any willing Valar above, and quickly pushed them through before he could lose his nerve. He breathed and smiled, quickly heading back to Myrtle and leading her towards the city's center. He could not go back home with empty hands. And he had, after all, promised sweet Myrtle some sugar cubes.

~ * ~

Bilbo Baggins felt his son had been entirely too quiet even so early in the morning. While not one to wake up for First Breakfast (how his fauntling managed to survive with only four meals a day will forever remain a mystery to him), he was usually up for the second, and yet as he gazed at the clock, he realized it was already close to Elevensies! Shaking his head and muttering about how the young Hobbit probably stayed up late talking to his soon to be husband, he made his way out of the kitchen when suddenly said young rascal came through the kitchen doors.

"Good morning, Pops!" Frodo Baggins smiled cheerfully as he set down the two bags he had been carrying.

"Frodo! What in Yavanna's sweet name?! I thought you were upstairs!" Bilbo was instantly suspicious, his son hardly ever woke up before the sun had already been in the sky for an hour at least.

"I went over to Rhosgobel for some of the things we were missing for next week, and to find some lavender to place in the pillows for our coming guests!" Frodo was quick to unload the bags and start moving around the kitchen, placing items in their due places. The last item was the lavender he had bought which he placed in his father's hands, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I already had some breakfast over in the city, but I better go and have a wash before Sam gets here."

"So soon? I thought he would arrive with his parents tomorrow! Oh dear, oh dear! I thought for sure I had time to prepared Hamfast and Bell's room and favorite peach cake!" Bilbo fretted around the kitchen upon hearing this, after setting the lavender in the table.

"Don't worry Pops, Hamfast and Bell will arrive tomorrow, but Sam traveled earlier to bring and set up the wireless network and have the Hotel's webpage running before the wedding." Frodo couldn't help but gaze fondly towards his anxious father, as the older Hobbit finally stop his flurry of activity to breathe a sigh of relief at the news that he wasn't going to be caught unawares by his guests.

"Alright you rascal, go and have your bath, but I expect you to help me with the rooms later on."

"Pops, we both know whatever I try to fix in the rooms you'll end up 'fixing' afterward." Frodo laughed as he climbed the stairs before his father could throw him a towel.

"Cheeky fauntling!" Bilbo shook his head fondly not unlike his son a moment ago, and went back to thinking and preparing mentally for all he had to fix for today. He grew somber to remember that soon enough his son would be getting married and couldn't stop the nagging feeling that it wasn't quite right. He most definitely wasn't having second thoughts about Sam, that boy had been joined at the hip with Frodo ever since they were children. But settling down and at such a young age? He wished they would consider going out to see the world. It was after all a tradition for all hobbits of age to explore the outside world before they set down their roots. Bilbo would have done so, but well, life could be funny like that sometimes. And while Frodo and Sam were both not opposed to at least enjoying a honeymoon, it would be very short! Two weeks just to go to The Shire? Hardly an adventure at all. And he knew why they wanted to come back quickly. They wanted to help him with the Hotel, Sam very excited to let the world know they existed. It made him feel guilty about being Frodo's main concern before his happiness.

But try as he might, if his boy got anything from him it was his stubbornness, and nothing he said had changed his mind. More often than not both would end up yelling at each other and not speaking for the whole evening after breaching the subject. But he couldn't be wallowing in such thoughts now. He had a Hotel to run and prepare for the upcoming guests for the wedding. And it would be upon them soon enough.

Neither he nor his son could expect what the fates had in store for them in the coming weeks. Two days later, three letters were being opened, read, and it's recipients quickly gathering and packing all the necessary items for an impromptu vacation towards an adventure none would soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short for my tastes but it is just a prologue, later chapters will of course be much longer. Thank you for taking an interest, leave me a comment to let me know if you would like more! 
> 
> I've got a lot of ideas on how to set this inspired version apart, it won't be just a copy+paste of the Mamma Mia movie, as you might have noticed, they aren't exactly on an island in Greece! 
> 
> Check out my Writing Tumblr [@CreativeMessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) for extra info and update announcements! And my Main Tumblr [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)for wild reblogs and me screaming about my ships, of which Bagginshield is my OTP, of course!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. CHAPTER 1: DIARY ENTRIES AND ARRIVALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo reveals his plans to his cousins Merry and Pippin, while the awaited guests start their journey to the Hotel.

**CHAPTER 1: DIARY ENTRIES AND ARRIVALS**

~ * ~

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see_

_What you mean to me_

_\- ABBA, "Honey, Honey"_

~ * ~

Frodo Baggins sat underneath a great oak tree, humming while reading, enjoying the cool Summer breeze when he heard his name being called. He gazed up and finally noticed his two cousins climb down from the back of the wagon that carried the hobbits and dwarrow who worked at the Carrock Hotel, alongside some of the food which would feed their guests for the big event tomorrow evening. He put away the small journal he had been reading and raced to meet his cousins in a three-way hug that certainly surprised no one in the moving wagon, they simply smiled and waved as they made their way up the paths to deliver their goods to the older Baggins.

"Frodo!"

"Merry! Pip! I had worried you wouldn't make it in time!"

"And miss you and Sam finally get your acts together!" Merry quipped.

"Not for all the gems in the world!" Pippin spun Frodo as all three laughed. He stood between them and chattered about everything and nothing, and yet his gaze backward caught the attention of his cousins.

"What is it? Who are you looking out for?" Merry asked.

"Has Gandalf not arrived yet?" Pippin bounded over to a tree and started to climb it, while Frodo looked nervously around.

"Well, he hasn’t yet, but he isn’t who I’m waiting for. I invited… someone else- but you guys **have** to promise me you won't tell anyone!" Frodo sat down under the tree, as Pippin hung by his legs over the lowest branch and Merry flopped down next to Frodo. He rummaged around until he managed to find the journal and showed it quickly while he explained.

"All my life, any time I asked about my other father, all my Pops would say was that it was a fling, long gone before Pops even knew he was pregnant with me. I've always felt like I've been missing a part of me, and my heritage. Pop had me learn the basics of Dwarrow culture but it never felt quite right with me, learning it from someone who wasn't my dwarf father. It's partly why I just decided it was easier to adopt more to my Hobbit heritage since I pretty much don't look to be half-dwarf, to begin with.”

"Except for being too tall." Pippin quipped, Merry laughed and Frodo simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I found this a couple of weeks ago while cleaning out some old boxes in the barn. It's my Pop's old diary, from before I was born! And get this, it details quite a lot of his romantic life-”

"I hope it got some juicy details!"

"Pippin!"

Rolling his eyes, Frodo finally found the entry he was looking for and began to read.

" _‘January 5th_

 _Thorin spent the holidays with me, things at home don't seem to be all right, but he has assured me that he doesn't care what his grandfather thinks of our relationship. He loves me for who I am, and who I choose to be. I cannot be luckier to have found him. He is The One, and he has promised to marry me. For that alone, I finally showed him my apartment and cooked him a marvelous meal, pour him some wine and later ..._ ’ "

" _'Dot dot dot?'_ I don't understand." Pippin was gazing at Frodo completely lost, while Frodo read he had climbed down and sat on his other side, trying like Merry to read the journal entry.

"It's so obvious Pip! It means… it means - Frodo, what does it mean?" Merry had turned from being so sure of himself to the same questioning look as his cousin.

"See! You didn't know either!" Pippin was quick to try and shove Merry, and anticipating a brawl coming, Frodo opted to stand up to stop it before it could begin as he gathered his things.

"It's what they wrote in the old days to avoid anyone finding out they had sex, like a secret code." With that, he started up the trail towards the Hotel, while both his cousins ran to catch up.

"Oooooooooh." Pippin was starstruck at this new knowledge. Merry turned to Frodo, as they reached a shaded outcropping and Frodo turned the page.

"So this Thorin is your father?"

"Let me continue:

_‘January 7th_

_Thorin received an urgent message this morning. His grandfather took ill, and before he dies he wants to see Thorin wed to the young dwarrowdam he had been courting back home. I feel so stupid, Thorin says he most certainly had **not** been courting her but **did** know his grandfather intended for him to wed this dwarrowdam. I don't know what to believe, I simply watched him go, and I felt my heart go with him.’_ ”

"Poor Uncle Bilbo.” Pippin looked sad while Merry looked angry on behalf of the older hobbit.

"Why did he not take Uncle Bilbo with him? If he loved him so much why leave him behind?"

"Your other father is kind of a dick, Frodo." Pippin looked not at all apologetic as he shrugged, but Frodo was shaking his head and simply continued to read.

" _‘January 10th_

 _I finally went back to work, anything to keep me from mopping around after Thorin. An old man tried to get under my skin by saying such awful things and who should come to my aid? Dwalin, son of Nami! He comes to the café every once in a while but usually doesn't talk much. But today! If I thought he had the strength I was right! Threw that man out into the rain as if he weighed nothing at all! He then made sure I was ok and was so very considerate. A giant with a heart of gold! We talked well after my shift was done and then we took a stroll through the great park where we talked all night. It was the first time since Thorin left that I felt so alive and carefree. Dwalin is so different and one thing led to another and ...’_ ”

Frodo smiled and then took off running, hearing the excited and surprised yells of the hobbits left behind.

"Wait!"

"You can't just leave us like that!"

Frodo settled on the stairs and continued once the others had finally caught up, not letting them interrupt him.

"The plot thickens even more:

_‘January 14th_

_Bofur turned up out of the blue! I could have sworn he had already left for his next great adventure but he just couldn't leave without saying goodbye! He asked me again to leave with him, but I refused once more. I had a duty to keep here in Rhosgobel, and he knew that and so didn't push it. But he has been such a sweet and caring friend that I couldn't just let him go without…’_ ”

"Oh, sweet Yavanna!"

"No way!"

"Frodo!" At the top of the stairs, they saw Bilbo appear, and they quickly made their way up, Frodo hiding the journal as Bilbo gave his cousins his full attention.

"Merry! Pippin! I'm so glad to see you! Look how tall you've grown!" Bilbo was quick to put the laundry basket down to hug and kiss both his nephews.

"Now you seem to be having fun already, so I won't take much of your time."

"Oh, you have no idea." Merry laughed, while Frodo was quick to hit him from behind, making a shushing motion as Bilbo got distracted with the laundry again.

"Frodo, don't forget about your duties. But you three have fun now. Ah, I used to have fun in my old days." He smiled as he was lost momentarily in the past, while his nephews and son passed him.

"Yeah, we know - ow!" Pippin got his foot stomped on as Frodo gathered speed and left Bilbo gazing at them with confusion. Frodo turned his head and gave him a big smile.

"I won't forget Pops, Merry and Pippin will help me. If you need me, we'll be in my room." Dashing away, the three youngsters left the elder Hobbit to gaze strangely at them, but he forgot about it when catching the time, he had to hurry with the clothes if he wanted to meet his guests as they arrived in the last carriage down at the Halls.

In Frodo's room, Merry and Point were bursting at the seams to question their cousin.

"So who is your dad?" Merry asked as soon as the door had closed behind them, even locking it for good measure.

"Thorin, Dwalin, or Bofur?" Pippin finished.

"I don't know," Frodo admitted.

"But who did you invite then?" Merry and Pippin were very confused, but upon only receiving a small smile both grew aware of what exactly their cousin had done. They simultaneously walked until they met the bed and dropped heavily on it.

"No. Way!"

"You didn't!"

Frodo was both terrified and so very excited, so he settled in the bed behind his cousins belly down. He let them process this and after a solid minute of silence, Pippin found his voice.

"Did you tell them?"

Frodo sat up and hugged a pillow to his chest as he still held the journal on one hand, reverently as if it held the secrets of the universe. At least, it seemed to do for his own.

"Of course not! How would you write to a total stranger 'Hi, you don't know me, but please come to my wedding, you might be my other father.'?” He rolled his eyes, took a hold of the book, and started bouncing on the bed, unable to contain his excitement as his next words revealed what he had been so happy about. “They think my **Pops** send the letters, and with all that's written in here, it's no wonder they all said yes!"

All three screamed and jumped into the bed with joy, quickly falling into secretive whispers as Frodo continued to tell them of his plans.

~ * ~

As the three Hobbits were chatting away, in the city of Rhosgobel two dwarves were running down the steps of the Great East Road Train, through the station and the streets towards the small ticket booth of the wagons at the edge of the city. Both arrived just as the Hobbit in the booth was closing up.

"Sorry gentlemen, the last wagon left 20 min ago."

It took both dwarrow a few seconds to catch their breath before the one with the piercing blue eyes straightens.

"And when does the next one to the Halls leave?"

"Monday."

"But we must be there by tomorrow!"

"Unless you wish to walk all the way there, which should take you at least two full days, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait. It's the summer holidays gents, the wagons work daily and every three hours during the school year, but during the holidays it only works once every two or three days. You could rent a couple of ponies, but I'm afraid they all have been rented. Master Baggins in The Carrock Hotel will be having an event this weekend and most of his guests have taken our ponies and horses. Good day." And with that, the Hobbit left both dwarrows to gaze dejectedly at their bad luck.

"You here for the wedding as well?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to make it in time but my train arrived late." He seemed annoyed at this and soon turned to regard the other dwarf, quickly inclining his head and adding. "Thorin, son of Thráin, at your service."

"Dwalin, son of Nami at yours and your family's." Dwalin had been caught off guard by the formal (and ancient) greeting, but if his father had taught him and his brother anything, it was old greetings such as this. He still, however, opted to stick out his hand in a more informal and modern greeting. Adopted from the Men, it would have made his dear father almost burst a blood vessel. He was surprised by the other dwarf's (Thorin's) strong handshake and was glad that while he was probably as instructed as Dwalin by old and traditional dwarrow, he too seems not adverse of the more modern changes of their generation.

"Woah, there gents, coming through!"

Suddenly, they heard hooves behind them and quickly stood out of the way of a wagon being pulled by two horses. At the front of it, a dwarf and a Man sat and gazed curiously at the two dwarrows.

"Say, might have had to scrape you off the pavement had you not moved!" The dwarf took off his hat in a quick hello and set it back. The Man beside him snorted, holding the reins of the horses.

"I had it under control, Master Bofur. No need to sound like I would have killed the poor fellows, though, it would seem strange to find someone here so late. Did you happen to miss the last wagon?" The Man looked at them from under big, bushy eyebrows with grey eyes.

"Aye, we arrived too late to catch the last one heading to The Halls. And the next one won't be until Monday." Thorin explained as Dwalin nodded beside him.

"Say, you also traveling to the wedding held this weekend?" The Man had barely asked this before the dwarf next to him with a big smile on his face told them: "So are we!"

"How much would it cost us to join you to the Halls?" Dwalin would be more cautious but he would hate to miss this event. He dearly wished to see his old friend.

"Oh, Master Dwarf, no payment required, all I would request would be for you alongside Bofur here to look after my wagon and horses for me." The Man cleared some space behind for the two dwarrow and their bags. "I'm afraid all the stables in town and at the Hotel will be full and the stablehands more than busy, and I would rest easy knowing my luggage won't be at the mercy of pranksters before the wedding tomorrow."

The dwarf, Bofur son of Hadur, he introduced himself, helped Dwalin and Thorin get settled. Once they had been seated more comfortably they set off again.

"Never before had I heard the wagons to stop for so many days at a time," Bofur exclaimed after Thorin and Dwalin relayed what the Hobbit at the ticket booth had told them.

"Before it might not have happened, Master Bofur, but times changed. Now the wagons are pulled by Gundabad Rabbits, just as fast as Rohan Horses but take off less space. Unfortunately, they are also much more costly to maintain. They come in handy in delivering you to the Halls in a shorter amount of time, but without much clientele for the Hotel, they make do with few trips every few days, except of course on school season. All the faunts in The Halls attend school on Rhosgobel." The man, Gandalf, explained.

"And with which party would you be with gentlemen? Young Frodo's or Samwise's?" Gandalf turned to Thorin and Dwalin, inquiring as he guided the horses on a steady but quick pace.

"Ah, with young Frodo I believe," Thorin answered.

"Received the invitation from his father, Bilbo," Dwalin grunted, not seeming to be too comfortable with the gallop of the horses or the way the wagon moved. He preferred the more easy travel by car or train, where one couldn’t feel every bump on the road. He tried to keep in his breakfast as he listened to the others.

"Old friends of Bilbo, hmm? Just like Bofur here then, how curious." Gandalf fell silent at that, while Bofur turned to start some friendly chat with his fellow dwarrow.

~ * ~

"Excuse me, excuse me, I'm afraid my grandfather here will need a seat, old bones you understand." Atop the last wagon heading for The Halls, two dwarves tried to navigate the crowded transport trying to find seats.

"Grandfather? We're close in age!" Finally seated down, the one with a white beard growled out to his companion, whose hair still has flashes of brown interwoven in both his beard and hair.

"Could've fooled me with that white as snow beard you carry, Balin." Satisfied with his quip, Ori turned to the Hobbit to his left, who pulled out excitedly a book from her bag, turning it over to find Ori smiling at the back.

"Ah, admirers. Seems you can't escape them." Balin set about to handing over a pen so Ori could sign the book. Meanwhile, he turned to see to his right another Hobbit holding a bundle close, so he gestured to try and see if he could look at what he guessed was a baby. However, he was startled enough to find a bloated fish gazing back at him as he lifted the cloth, his shaky movements, and scream causing Ori to almost ruin the last of the dedication on the book. The Hobbits around them chuckled at Balin's surprise and on their way they continued.

~ * ~

Back inside Frodo's room, they had stopped their scheming to work on fixing the vests for both Merry and Pippin. They had gathered them from another room after Frodo had quickly done his chores as he had promised his Pops. Frodo wanted the perfect wedding, and he had set about to make it exactly as he had dreamed it. Both of his closest friends complimented his incredible work, admiring themselves in the mirror across from them.

“These look wonderful Frodo!” Merry had doubts when Frodo had first told him his idea, but the soon to be married Hobbit had made it all work. Their vests were just as the old Hobbits back in the Shire would have worn before. Very intricate and with many little details, he had to admit they looked quite dashing.

“Everything is going to be perfect! I’m going to have a Shire Wedding of old times, and will even get **both** my fathers to give me away!” Frodo couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Don’t you mean you four fathers-OW!” Pippin had suddenly found a small pin at his side, as Frodo continued as if nothing had happened.

“It won’t be all three Pippin! I’m going to know who my father is as soon as I see him! And then… everything will right and I will feel complete.” He sighed dreamily, imagining a tearful reunion and his wedding ceremony with his whole family, just as it should have always been.

Frodo continued the adjustments just as a knock at his door distracted him. His eyes lit up as his husband-to-be entered the room, while Merry and Pippin rolled their eyes on seeing equal love reflected on Sam's face. They called cheerfully but Frodo held on, lest they try to ruin his process.

"Your Pop told me that he would be going to pick up his friends to the Halls and to be ready with their rooms, need some help?" Sam gazed at all the work Frodo had on both Merry and Pippin, conscious he couldn't very well say hello without ruining his chosen's hard work.

Pippin however seemed to have no such reservations, leaping into Sam's arms while Frodo was distracting with an answer.

"Pip!"

"Oh brave gardener, save me from having to endure more of this torture at the hands of your crazy boyfriend." Pip made quite the show, hand on his forehead and all, the picture of a hobbit in distress.

"Not boyfriend Pip, **betrothed** now. And I'm afraid I can't save you, Frodo wants everyone to look their best tomorrow." He set Pippin down along a chortling Merry, while Frodo glared only half-heartedly. He sniffed and raised his head high as he continued to work on Merry, letting Pippin sigh loudly and obnoxiously, draped on a chair by the desk.

"It won't take much longer Pip, I warned you about this, you cannot complain. Besides, Sam went through the same thing." Frodo explained while Merry and Pippin gasped as if they were on some soap opera. And Frodo was starting to think that Merry had finally stopped following Pippin’s shenanigans. He should have guessed.

"Oh cruel fate, I wouldn't have thought you would want something so flashy Sam." Merry's gaze was narrowed as he looks at the quiet Hobbit before him. However, it was Frodo who answered, while Sam simply shrugged.

"If it were up to him, we would not be getting married yet anyway."

"I would prefer we saved our money for all of our plans here, but I know a proper Shire Wedding excited you, and the thought of visiting some of the Elven Cities Mister Bilbo told us about does sound good, so why not." Frodo gazed back with love, prompting Merry and Pippin to fake gag at their friends, but their wide smiles betrayed them. They were both excited for Frodo and Sam.

Frodo turned back and deeming his work on Merry done, let him get the outfit off while he finished with Pippin, who dragged his feet on his way over. "I too wouldn't want to leave so soon, but we both know Pops is excited we be off on our ‘Coming of Age Adventure’ like he never really got to have after he had me. And if we take such an adventure, I would prefer we were properly married first. Now shoo, I'm next and it's bad luck for you to see my outfit until the ceremony tomorrow." He made shooing motions as Sam put up his arms and retreated.

"Alright, alright, I'll just be grabbing some of the stuff for whatever craziness the guys will be planning for tonight." He grabbed a box near the door and made his way back out, while Merry and Pippin called out their goodbyes.

He stuck his head in one last time. "Are you sure you don't want my help with your chores?"

"Aw, such a gentleman."

"Be careful cousin, this one is too valuable to let loose."

"It's alright Sam, I’ve already done most of it, but I’ll triple check before their arrival, I promise. Now go, you're distracting me." Frodo smiled as Merry and Pippin hollered at them, Sam simply smiling and closing the door.

As soon as his footsteps had faded, Merry turned to Frodo from Pippin’s previous seat. "How did Sam take you inviting three total strangers to your wedding?"

"Um..." Was his only answer, choosing to work on his cousin in front of him. Pippin opened his eyes wide, never had he heard of Frodo hiding something from Sam, especially something as important as this.

"You haven't told him?!" His shock was mirrored on Merry's face.

"It's not like I don't want to, but if I told him he will try to convince me to tell my Pops." Both his cousins gazed at each other worryingly. Their Uncle's temper was legendary.

"You do know he's gonna be furious when he finds out, don't you? Uncle Bilbo won't be happy at all." Merry crossed his arms as he sat looking through a magazine laying on the nearby desk.

"Won't you rather we planned for your funeral instead of your wedding?" Pippin was still wide-eyed at this revelation but had turned ghostly white upon imagining his Uncle's tongue-lashing **they** might also get just for knowing of Frodo's plans.

"Don't exaggerate Pip, Pops won't find out until it's too late, and by then I'm sure I will know who my father is. Please don't say anything, when I meet my dwarf father everything will be better." Frodo continued his work, while his cousins shared anxious glances, Merry simply shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to the magazine.

"It's your funeral, but we'll keep our mouths shut."

Frodo too was worried but he needed to figure out who he was once complete, and that would only be once he had his dwarrow father with him. Although he did pray to anyone who listened that Bilbo wouldn't figure it out earlier, he much rather preferred living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @SkyePenderwick, @What_a_wildman, and @alienss for the lovely comments! And thank you everyone who left kudos as well! I’m glad people are interested in this hilarious tale. I’m going to be taking everything from the movie version and not the play just so everyone is aware. And so far, we are 11 minutes in, still have like 1 hour and 30 minutes to go :V. This story will be massive but I’m so excited to write it!
> 
> Some quick worldbuilding notes, [I made a big post on Tumblr](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/post/619950744857083904/worldbuilding-in-my-mamma-mia-hobbit-au) about where exactly my version of the story will take place, bc we are not on an island in Greece, but still in Middle Earth. 
> 
> There’s even a map so you guys can better picture where everything is but really, only one place will be important and that is the Carrock Hotel, which, spoiler, yes, it is THE Carrock from the movie 😉.
> 
> Check out the post if you are interested, but if reading it is too much, then you can skip to the end for a TLDR note of the most important things. Let me know if you have any questions! I’ll be more than happy to help you out! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out my writing Tumblr [@CreativemessbyVD](https://creativemessbyvd.tumblr.com/) | Check out my main Tumblr [@VestaDragon](https://vestadragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
